The Show
by kaerin-chan
Summary: Si Theo, isang loner/mahiyain ang makikilala ang taong kabaliktaran ng ugali niya na pala-kaibigan at madaling pakisamahan, si Amber. Nang dahil sa isang pangyayari, nagkalapit sina Theo at Amber. Ano kaya ang kahahantungan nilang dalawa? At anong mangyayari sa gaganapin na cultural festival nila?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters are all work of fiction. Everything about this story is a product of the writers imagination. This story is not meant to copyright.

 _Kamuden Academy – School Year: 2000-2001_

 _High school Department: Class 3-2_

Chapter 1:

 _(SFX – School bell, recess time)_

"Okay class, I'll see you later okay?" _*smile*_ pagtatapos ni Ms. Audrey, ang napakagandang class adviser ng Section 3-1. Math ang huling subject nila ngayon, saktong-sakto sa recess time para ma-charge ang mga isip nilang napagod sa pagso-solve ng quiz nila.

"Thank you ma'am!" sagot nila na tuwang-tuwa naman dahil recess time na. Pagkalabas ng kanilang class adviser ay mabilis rin silang nagsilabas para bumili sa school canteen.

May kanya-kanyang grupo at trip ang bawat estudyante. Yung iba, sa labas ng classroom kumakain at yung iba ay sa canteen dahil may mga upuan naman doon.

Sa kabilang bansa, may isang estudyante na hindi sumasama sa kanila. Dali-dali siyang lumabas at nagpunta sa tinatambayan niyang puno sa likod ng classroom. Medyo malayo ng konti yung puno mula sa classroom nila pero makikita mo ang mga tao na nasa loob.

"Ayoko don, ang ingat nila" sabi ni Theo habang kinakain ang kanyang baon. Mas komportable ang pakiramdam niya doon.

Si Theo ay sobrang mahiyain at ubod ng tahimik na estudyante. Sya yung tipo na loner-type. Mas trip niya ang tahimik na ambience kaysa sa maingay. Hindi siya nakikipag-saup o nakikipag-kwentuhan sa mga classmate niya, maliban na lang kung may itatanong sa kanya.

Habang kumakain, bigla siyang nag-blush nang marinig niya ang isang pamilyar na boses galing sa loob ng kanilang classroom.

 _*laugh*_ "Ang kulit mo talaga kahit kailan no, Jenna"

 _*twitch*_ "Mukhang magkasama na naman silang dalawa" sabi ni Theo sa sarili. Lumingon siya sa bintana ng kanilang classroom at nakita niya ang dapat niyang makita.

Mula sa pwestong iyon ay nakita niya ang masayang ngiti ni Amber habang nakikipagkulitan sa best friend nitong si Jenna. Lalong nag-blush si Theo dahil sa nakita niya. At bago pa may makapansin sa kanya galing sa loob, umupo na siya ulit at itinuloy ang kanyang pagkain.

Crush ni Theo si Amber, ang super bait, cute at top one sa klase nila. Medaling pakisamahan, responsible at siya ang parang "ate" ng lahat. Siya rin ang tumatayong Class Representative nila, lagi kasi siyang pinapatawag ng mga teacher para magpatulong.

Siya ang katangi-tanging kabaligtaran ni Theo. Kung gaano katahimik si Theo ay siyang sobrang pala-kwento ni Amber. Kung gaano ka-loner si Theo ay siyang pala-kaibigan ni Amber. Napaka-ironic nila sa isa't-isa kaya minsang hindi maiwasan na mai-compare silang dalawa.

Ang tanong, paano nga ba naging crush ni Theo si Amber? Saan ba lahat nagsimula?

 _Two weeks ago…_

Tapos na ang pinagawang activity sa kanila sa P.E class nila dahil free time na, naisipan nila maglaro ng dodge ball. As usual, hindi sumali si Theo sa kanila. Naupo siya sa gilid at tahimik na nanood. Sa gym sila ngayon nag-P.E at doon na rin sila naglaro.

Dahil pagod din siya dahil sa acivity na ginawa nila, napa-hikab siya at tinamaas ng antok kaya naisipan niya munang umidlip kahit saglit.

Maya-maya, may isang classmate siya na tinawag ang pangalan niya ng pasigaw, dahilan para mapatingin siya.

"Theo! Umilag ka!" sigaw ng classmate niyang babae. Pagtingin niya kung saan galing ang boses na narinig niya ay iba ang nakita niya. Tinamaan siya ng bola ng dodge ball sa mukha dahilang para pansamantala siyang mawalan ng malay.

Narinig niya ang boses ng mga classmates niya na tila nag-aalala sa kanya, at ang boses ng babaeng tumawag sa pangalan niya. Naramdaman din niyang may bumuhat sa kanya at hindi na niya alam kung ano ang sunod na nangyari.

"Uhh…" wika ni Theo ng magising siya.

"Theo! Mabuti naman at nagising ka na. Ma'am Audrey, gising na po si Theo" sabi ng babaeng classmate niya na nakaupo sa kanan ng kanyang higaan.

Agad-agad namang lumapit si Ms. Audrey kasama ang nurse na nag-asikaso kay Theo. Natuwa naman sila dahil nagising na siya.

"N-Nasan ako?" tanong ni Alden habang tinitignan ang paligid niya.

"Nandito ka sa infirmary, dinala ka namin dito. Nawalan ka kasi ng malay eh" sagot ng classmae niya.

"Nawalan ng malay? – Ah!" tugon ni Theo sabay hawak sa noo niya, doon kasi tumama ang bola.

"Nako, okay ka lang ba? Masakit pa ba?" tanong ulit ng classmate niya.

"M-Medyo makirot pa" sagot naman ni Theo.

"Dumito ka muna Theo at magpahinga. Amber, ikaw muna ang bahala sa kanya" sabi ni Ms. Audrey sabay hawak sa balikat ng kausap. Tumango naman si Amber at nagpaiwan na siya doon kasama ni Theo. Sabay naman umalis ang teacher at ang nurse para mag-usap.

"Sorry Theo, hindi ko sinasadyang tamaan ka ng bola kanina" sabi ni Amber habang humuhingi ng sorry sa kausap. Umiwas naman ng tingin si Theo at Medyo nahihiyang sumagot.

"O-Okay lang" tipid na sagot ni Alden. Hindi naman makuntento si Amber sa isinagot ni Theo kaya nag-explain siya dito.

"Kahit na, malakas yung pagkakatama sayo ng bola. Sorry talaga" dagdag ni Amber.

"Hindi mo naman sinasadya kaya okay lang" sagot muli ni Theo. Napangiti at natuwa si Amber dahil mukhang Okay lang naman talaga para kay Theo ang nangyari. Pero naisip ni Amber na kailangan niya bumawi. Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay ni Theo at tumingin sa kanya.

"Habang nandito ka pa, ako muna ang magbabantay sayo ha. Sabihin mo lang sa akin kung may kailangan ka, okay?" _*smile*_

Doon nag-blush si Theo. Napatulala siya sa ganda ng ngiti ni Amber at maliban doon ay napakaganda rin niya. Nakaka-mesmerize ang dating ng mga tingin niya kaya naman hindi agad nakasagot si Theo.

"Ah-eh, s-sige" tangin sagot ni Theo sabay iwas ng tingin kay Amber. Hindi nalang niya ipinahalata na nagba-blush siya.

At mula ng araw na iyon, palihim nang nakabaling ang atensyon ni Theo kay Amber.

 _(SFX – School bell, start of second period)_

Natapos agad kumain si Theo bago mag-time, kaya naisipan niya munang magpahinga.

Tumunog na ang school bell pero nakahilata pa rin siya. Ayaw niyang pumasok sa second period nila ngayon. English ang subject nila at meron silang recitation. Ayaw niyang matawag at mas gugustuhin niya pa ang written activity.

Matutulog na sana siya ng may marinig siyang pamilyar na boses, dahilan para mapalingin siya.

"Hoy Theo! Nandiyan ka lang pala" sigaw ni Amber habang papalapit ito sa kanya. Nagulat naman si Theo at biglang napaupo.

"A-Amber? Anong g-ginagawa mo dito?" tanong ni Theo.

"Hinahanap ka, ikaw lang ang wala sa classroom eh" sagot naman ni Amber. Bumaling ng tingin si Theo sa ibang direksyon at sinabi

"Ayokong pumasok. Ayoko mag-recitation" sagot niya. Napa-ismid naman si Amber sa isinagot nito sa kanya.

"Huh? So magaabsent ka ganun? Pumasok ka na lang iaabsent ka na naman ni ma'am niyan. "Halika na" dagdag ni Amber sabay hawak sa mga braso ni Theo at hinatak niya ito palakad. Nagulat naman si Theo sa aksyon ni Amber.

"T-Teka lang, bakit ba? Singit ni Theo habang nakaitngin sa kanya.

"Wala ng bakit-bakit. Sumunod ka na lang" pagtatapos ni Amber.

Wala namang nagawa si Theo kundi sumunod, hindi naman siya makawala dahil mahigpit ang pagkakahawak ni Amber sa braso niya. At hindi rin niya magawang pwersahing alisin ang pagkakahawak nito sa kanya dahil nga nahihiya siya. Kaya mo bang hawakan ang kamay ng crush mo?

Nakarating naman agad sina Theo at Amber sa classroom bago dumating ang kanilang English teacher na si Mr. Marcus. Maya maya naman ay dumating na rin siya kasama si Ms. Audrey. Medyo na-late sila ng dating.

Nagpaalam si Mr. Marcus na hindi muna sila makakapag-klase ngayon dahil pag-uusapan ng bawat klase ang tungkol sa napagusapan ng faculty and staff sa emergency meeting na ginanap nung recess time nila.. Nang makaalis na si Mr. Marcus ay nag-meeting na ang klase ni Ms. Audrey.

"Class, pag-uusapan natin ngayon ang gaganapin na Cultural Festival" _*smile*_ nakangiting sabi ni Ms. Audrey habang sinusulat sa blackboard ang kanilang magiging topic. Natuwa at na-excite naman silang lahat dahil yun ang isa sa pinaka-inaabangan nilang event sa kanilang school.

Ang Kamuden Academy ay nag-cecelebrate ng Cultural Festival at ginaganao ito taon-taon. At isa sa mga inaabangan na event ay ang school play at bawat grade level ay may kanya-kanya at iba-ibang play na gagawin.

Para mapag-usapan ang mga gagawin at mga plano nila para sa play ay nagsimula na sila agad sa kanilang meeting. Lahat ay nakikinig maliban sa isa, syempre sino pa ba kundi si Theo. Inatake naman siya ng pagiging mahiyain at nerbyoso niya.

"P-Play?" H-Hindi ako pwedeng mapili o mapasama sa play. Ayoko!" sabi niya sa sarili.

At tulad ng nakagawian na niya dati, lagi siyang tumatakas tuwing meeting para hindi siya matawag o mapili para sa play at yun na naman ang gagawin niya.

Ayon sa pinag-uusapan nila ngayon, may pagka-Romeo and Juliet ang gagawin nila pero may twist at iibahin nila ang mga nangyari. Naexcite at natuwa naman ang mga bata sa narinig nila at tila game na game sila anytime. Buhay na buhay ang buong classroom dahil doon.

Mamimili na sila ngayon ng mga gaganap para sa mga characters at dito na tumakas si Theo. Dali-dali siyang lumabas ng room bago pa siya mapansin.

" _*sigh*_ Salamat at hindi nila ako napansin. Makaalis na nga muna bago pa nila ako makita dito" sabi ni Theo at pumunta siya sa tinatambayan niya kaninang recess time.

"Class, heto ang mga characters na gaganapan ng mga mapipili natin para sa play" wika ni Ms. Audrey at isinulat na niya isa-isa ang mga pangalan ng mga characters sa balckboard.

Di katagala'y napansin na ni Amber na wala sa classroom si Theo.

"Ma'am, nasaan po si Theo?" tanong niya. Napalingon naman ang lahat ng mga kaklase niya kung saan siya nakatingin, sa pwesto ni Theo sa likuran malapit sa bintana.

"Hmmm, mukhang tumakas na naman siya. Hindi ko siya napansin ha" sagot ni Ms. Audrey.

"Lagi namang ganun yung si Theo eh. Hindi na siya nagbago" sagot naman ni Trevor, ang heartthrob ng klase at ang laging inilalaban na escort tuwing sports fest nila.

"Mahiyain kasi siya, di ba ma'am?" dagdag naman ni Alice, ang top 2 at ang prinsesa ng klase.

"Shh, wag kayong ganyan sa kanya. Oo alam naman natin na mahiyain talaga siya pero hindi ibig sabihin nun ay habambuhay na siyang ganun. Malay niyo, someday makagawa siya ng isang bagay na hindi natin inaasahan di ba?" paliwanag naman ng kanilang teacher. Naintindihan naman nila ang sinabi sa kanila at bumalik agad sila sa kanilang topic.

"Theo…" sabi ni Amber sa sarili.

Tapos na silang mamili ng mga gaganap para sa play nila at ang titile ng play nila ay Romeo x Juliet. Parehas pa rin naman ang pangalan tulad ng sa orihinal na Romeo and Juliet pero iba ang magiging flow nf story.

Mahigit isang lingo na ang nakalipas mula n gag-start suila mag-ensayo para sa play at mahigit isang lingo na rin na palihim na nanonood sa kanila si Theo.

Sa lahat ng cast, si Amber ang pinaka-bukod tangi sa lahat para kay Theo. Lalong tumindi ang pagkakaroon niya ng crush kay Amber dahil sa galing nito sa acting. Talagang damang-dama ni Amber ang bawat eksena at nararamdaman naman iyon ni Theo.

"Ang galing niya talaga" _*blushing* *amazed*_ sabi ni Theo sa sarili. Habang nanonood iya, bigla niyang naisip…

"Paano kaya kung ako ang naging partnet ni Amber sa play?" tanong niya sa sarili. _*imagination*_

Napasigaw sa embarrassment si Theo dahil sa iniisp niya. Agad niya ioyng binawi sa sarili.

"A-Ayoko! Ayoko! Di ko kaya, baka hindi lang ako nakapag-salita" sabi niya sa sarili.

Malinis at maayos na ang lahat nula sa script, sa practice, sa set hanggang sa mga costumes na gagamitin. Isang araw na lang ang hinihintay at magaganap na ang play at magpe-perform na lang sila. Pero sa kasamaang palad, may nangyaring hindi inaasahan.

Biglang nagkasakit ang partnet ni Amber na si Trevor, isang araw bago ang play at hindi iyon sigurado na gagaling agad siya. After ng klase ay nag-usap usap agad sila kung ano ang gagawin.

"Ma'am paano po yun? Sino ang ipapalit natin kay Trevor?" sabi ni Naomi, isa sa mga kasama sa play.

"Oo nga po ma'am, kailangan makahanap agad tayo ng kapalit" dagdag naman ni Amber na nag-aalala sa sitwasyon nila ngayon.

"Kinausap ko na yung ibang mga classmates niyo na naka-assign sa props, lahat sila hindi pwede dahil walang ibang pwedeng gumawa ng maiiwan nilang trabaho" malungkot na sagot ni Ms. Audrey. Nadismaya naman silang lahat sa narinig nilang sagot.

"Hindi nap ala matutuloy ang play natin?" dagdag naman ni Elias, ang gaganap na kontrabida sa play. Pero mabait naman siya in real life.

Hindi na nakasagot si Ms. Audrey dahil hindi naman niya pwede sabihin na hindi na itutuloy ang play. Sayang ang mga araw na pinaghandaan nila.

Maya-maya lang ay biglang napatayo si Amber sa upuan niya, dahilan para mapunta ang lahat ng atensyon sa kanya.

"Alam ko nap o kung sino ang papalit kay Trevor" sabi niya.

"Sino?" tanong nilang lahat.

"Si Theo" sagot ni Amber. Nagulat naman silang lahat sa narinig.

"Sigurado ka ba? Di ba mahiyain yun? Hindi sasali yun sabi ni Alice.

"Oo nga, tama siya" singit naman ng iba.

"Kakausapin ko siya. Don't worry, papaya yun" _*smile*_ nakangiting sagot ni Amber.

"Oh sige Amber, kausapin mo siya. Siya na lang ang pag-asa natin para makapag perform tayo bukas." Dagdag naman ni Ms. Audrey. Confident naman tumango si Amber at lumabas na siya ng classroom para hanapin si Theo.

Hindi naman siya nahirapang makita si Theo. Naabutan niya itong natutulog sa tinatambayan niya.

Naramdaman naman ni Theo na parang may tumabi sa kanya kaya naalimpungatan siya at tuluyan siyang nagising dahil sa nakita niya.

"A-Amber?" sigaw ni Theo.

"Oh, para kang nakakita ng multo sa reaksyon mo" sagot naman ni Amber. Nag-usap silang dalawa.

"Bakit ka nandito? Di ba may meeting kayo? _*blushing*_

"Oo pero kailangan kitang makausap" sagot nito.

"Tungkol saan?" sagot ni Theo.

Huminga ng malalim si Amber bago siya sumagot.

"Pwede bang ikaw ang maging partner ko sa play?" tanong ni Amber. Sa kabilang banda, parang sasabog ang puso ni Theo sa narinig.

"A-AKO?! B-BAKIT AKO? Di ba si Trevor ang partner mo? Sagot ni Theo. Ipinaliwanag naman ni Amber ang dahilan kung bakit bigla na lang siya ang dapat na maging partner nito.

 _*after ng pag-uusap*_

"Ahh, ganon ba. A-ayoko" sagot ni Theo.

"Ha? Bakit naman? Ngayon lang naman eh, please? Pata matuloy ang play" pakiusap ni Amber.

"A-Ayoko nga sabi eh" dagdag ni Theo.

"Sige na Theo, please?" pangungulit ni Amber.

"Ayoko, nahihiya ako" sagot ni Theo.

"Bakit ka naman nahihiya?" tanong ni Amber.

"Basta" sagot ni Theo.

"Bakit basta? Pumayag ka na please?" pangungulit ni Amber.

Hindi tinigilan ni Amber si Theo hanggang sa napikon si Theo at nasigawan niya si Amber.

"Pag sinabi kong ayaw ko, ayaw ko!" sigaw ni Theo. Nabigla naman si Amber sa naging aksyon ni Theo, ganun din siya. Hindi naman niya sinasadya na magalit kay Amber. Ayaw niya kasi nahihiya nga siya kay Amber na maging partner niya. Hindi naman niya pwedeng sabihin dahil malalaman ni Amber na crush niya ito.

"A-Amber. Sorry hindi ko - " hindi na niya natapos ang sasabihin nang makita niyang umiiyak sa ni Amber.

"Hindi na matutuloy ang play! Hindi na!" sagot ni Amber at tumakbo na siya palayo habang umiiyak.

Hindi na hinabol ni Theo si Amber dahil sa nagawa niyang pagsigaw dito. Lalo tuloy siyang nahiya sa ginawa niya. Hindi niya alam kung paano siya magso-sorry. At dahil doon, may nabuo siyang isang desisyon na ngayon lang niya magagawa.

"Oh Amber, kamusta ang pakikipag-usap mo kay Theo?" tanong ng isa sa mga kaklase niya.

"Ayaw niya. Ma'am uuwi na po ako. Siguro mas maganda nang wag na tayong sumali. May next year pa naman" malungkot na sagot ni Amber sabay kuha ng gamit niya at lumabas na siya ng classroom. Tinatawag siya ng mga kasama niya pati ni Ms. Audrey pero hindi siya lumingon.

Sa kabilang bandam hinihintay muna na makaalis ni Theo ang lahat ng mga kaklase niya saka niya nilapitan at kinausap ang kanyang teacher. Pumunta siya sa faculty room.

"Uhh, m-ma'am?" sabi ni Theo.

"Ikaw pala Theo, nandito ka pa pala. Akala ko umuwi ka na" sabi ni Ms. Audrey habang inaayos ang mga gamit niya.

"Ano po kasi ma'am, sorry po" nahihiyang sagot ni Theo.

"Sorry saan?" tanong ni Ms. Audrey

"Dahil po sa akin, hindi na matutuloy yung play, saka nasigawan kop o si Amber kanina" dagdag niya. Sa halip na pagalitan siya ni Ms. Audrey ay napangiti pa ito at hinawakan siya sa magkabilang balikat at sinabing…

"Okay lang yun Theo. Hindi mo kasalanan kung hindi na tayo matutuloy sa play. Alam naman naming na nahihiya ka talaga pag nakaharap ka sa maraming tao. Wag mo sisihin ang sarili mo, okay?" sabi ni Ms. Audrey sa kanya.

"Pero ma'am, kasi – " hindi na natapos ni Theo ang sasabihi niya.

"Okay lang, sige na umuwi ka na. Sabay na tayo lumabas ng school. Halika na" yaya ni Ms. Audrey pero natigilan siya sa sinabi ni Theo.

"Ma'am, ibigay niyo pos a akin ang script" sabi niya.

"Theo?" tanging naisagot ng kanyang teacher.

"Ibigay niyo pos a akin ang script. Payag nap o ako na ako ang papalita kay Trevor" seryosong sagot ni Theo. Nakangiti naman si Ms. Audrey at lumapit kay Theo.

"Sigurado ka ba Theo?" tanong ni Ms. Audrey.

"Yes ma'am, saka isa pa gusto ko po makabawi sa atraso ko kay Amber. Pangako po, gagalingan ko sa play!" lakas lobb ng sagot ni Theo. Hindi na nagdalawang isip ni Ms. Audrey na iabot kay Theo ang script.

"Oh eto Theo, alam kong magagawa mo tio. May tiwala ako sayo" sabi niya.

"Salamat po ma'am. Saka isa pa po pala, wag niyo po sasabihin sa kanila lalo na po kay Amber na pumayag ako ha. Nahihiya po kasi ako eh, sikreto lang po natin to ha" dagdag ni Theo.

 _*smile*_ "Wag ka mag-alala, sa atin lang ito okay?" sagot ni Ms. Audrey at nagkasundo ang dalawa.

\- itutuloy -


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the characters are all work of fiction. Everything about this story is a product of the writers imagination. This story is not meant to copyright.

Chapter 2:

Pagkauwi na pagkauwi ni Theo ay nag-practice agad siya at nagpaturo siya sa kanyang mama. Tuwang-tuwa naman ang mama niya dahil first time na sumali si Theo sa school activity.

Kinabukasan ay sinabi agad ni Ms. Audrey na matutuloy ang play nila na ikinagulat ng lahat.

"Talaga po ma'am? Sino po ang papalit kay Trevor?" tanong nila.

"Malalaman niyo sa araw ng play. Siguradong magugulat kayo" nakangiting sagot ni Ms. Audrey.

Sa kabila ng magandang balita ng kanilang teacher, makikita a rin sa mukha ni Amber ang lungkot dahil sa nag-away nga sila ni Theo sa pangungulit nito sa kanya.

"Galit siya sa akin kaya hindi siya pumasok" sabi niya sa sarili habang nakatingin sa upuan ni Theo.

Hindi naman pumasok si Theo ng araw ng iyon at alam yon ng kanyang teacher. Nagpa-practice kasi siya sa bahay nila para sa play.

"Kaya ko ito! Magagawa ko to, Amber hintayin mo ako" sabi ni Theo sa sarili.

At sa wakas, dumating ang araw ng play at marami ang nagpunta para manood. Isa kasi ito sa mga main event ng Cultural Festival. Punong-puno ang school auditorium at lahat ng upuan ay okupado, may mga standing pa nga.

Nagsimula na ang program at talagang todo bigay ang mga kasali sa pag-arte. May mga umiyak, tumawa, nagalit at parang nagbaliw-baliwan.

Sa backstage naman ay nakahanda na ang Section 3 dahil pagkatpos ng nagpeperform ngayon ay sila na ang susunod. Nakabihis na ang lahat at hinihintay na lang nila na matawag sila.

Sa kanilang lahat, si Amber ang nangibabaw. Sobrang ganda niya ngayon at bagay na bagay sa kanya ang kanyang suot ng costume. Isa kasi siyang prinsesa na magaling makipaglaban, bagay na bagay sa kanya.

Napansin nilang wala pa sa backstage ang bagong gaganap sa role ni Romeo.

"Ma'am, yung gaganap po na Romeo nasaan na?" tanong ni Amber.

"Hindi ko alam, wala pa siya eh. Nako baka nagkaproblema pa siya" nag-aalalang sagot ni Ms. Audrey.

"Hala paano na yan ma'am? Nandito na tayo?" sagot naman ni Alice.

"Okay lang yan, matagal pa naman bago papasok sa eksena si Romeo. Basta magpe-perform tayo ngayon okay? Kaya niyo yan" sabi ni Ms. Audrey sa mga estudyante niya.

Maya-maya lang ay tinawag na ang Section 3-1

 _"_ _Please welcome our next performers coming from Section 3-1, with their play entitled: Romeo x Juliet"_ sabi ng announcer. Lumabas na sila at nag-perform.

Naging smooth naman ang bawat eksena at tulad ng iba ay todo-bigay rin ang kanilang performance. Talagang pinapanood din sila ng mga tao.

Di rin katagala'y ang eksena na ni Romeo ang susunod.

Nagulat sila nang makit't malaman nila kung sino ang gumanap sa role na iyon, si Theo. At sa lahat ng nabigla sa nakita nila, si Amber ang pinaka-nasopresa. Hindi siya makapaniwalang si Theo ang umaarte ng mga oras na iyon. Pero nakaramdam siya ng saya at parang naiiyak pa siya at dahil doon, ay lalo pa niyang ginalingan ang kanyang pag-arte ganun din ang iba.

"Ju-Juliet? Okay ka lang ba? Juliet? Juliet!" tawag ni Romeo habang pinipilit niyang tumayo at inaalis ang mga nakadagan na bato sa kanila. Nakita naman niyang walang malay si Juliet na nasa tabi niya.

"Hoy Juliet! Sumagot ka naman _*sad face*_ pansinin mo ako" dagdag niya habang nakahiga si Juliet sa mga braso ni Romeo. Maya-maya'y napaubo si Juliet at bumalik ang kanyang malay, dahilan para magkaroon ulit ng pag-asa ni Romeo sa sarili.

 _*cough* *cough*_ "R-Romeo…" sabi ni Juliet.

"Juliet! Ohaking Juliet! Sa wakas nagising ka na, akala ko iniwan mo na ako" naluluhang sumagot si Romeo. Dahan-dahang itinawid ni Juliet ang braso niya at hinaplos ang maduming mukha ni Romeo na nakuha niya dahil sa pagguho ng tore kung nasaan siya ikinulong ni Tybalt.

 _*smile*_ "H-Hindi no, hindi kita pwedeng iwan. Baka maghanap ka ng iba eh" pagbibiro ni Juliet.

 _*giggle*_ "Kahit ano pang mangayri, kahit sino pa ang dumating hinding-hindi ako maghahanap ng iba dahil ikaw lang ang mahal ko, Juliet" sagot agad ni Romeo at natawa si Juliet. Nakuha pa nila magbiruan sa kabila ng mga galos na nakuha nila dahil sa pagguho.

"Magsasama na tayo habambuhay, oh aking Juliet" seryosong sagot ni Romeo habang nakatitig sa mga mata ng pinakamamahal na kasintahan.

"Oo Romeo, at ako na ang pinakamasayang tao sa buong mundo dahil ikaw ang makakasama at makakasama ko sa buong buhay ko" seyosong sagot din ni Juliet.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Juliet"

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Romeo"

Kissing scene ang huling parte ng palabas. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Theo dahil dito. Sobra na ang nararamdaman niyang kaba, hiya at nerbyos dahil inilapit na ni Amber ang mukha nito sa kanya para sa kissing scene. Pero parang save by the bell and nangyari, bago pa man maglapat ang labi nila ay ibinaba na ang telon ng entablado kaya hindi na natuloy ang halik na iyon.

Nang makababa na ang telon ay grabeng palakpakan ang narinig nila galing sa mga audience. Sobrang kinilig at nadala sila sa bawat eksena nila lalo na sa huling parte ng play. Nagustuhan nila ang ginawa nila at sobrang saya nila dahil doon.

"Ang galing natin!" sigaw nila habang tuwang-tuwa na nagtatatalon. At habang nagdidiwang ang mga kasama nila sa likuran nila ay heto na ang pagkakataon para mag-usap sila.

Hindi naman akalain ni Theo na magagawa at matatapos niya ang play. Napayakap si Amber sa kanya at medyo naiiyak na sinabi…

"Ang galing mo Theo, nagawa mo. Nagawa natin!" naluluhang sabi ni Amber at sa unang pagkakataon ay tinaggap ni Theo ang tugon na iyon sa kanya ni Amber.

"O-Oo Amber, nagawa natin" medyo nahihiyang sagot ni Theo.

"Nagulat ako sayo, di ko akalain na pupunta ka at gagawin mo ang sinabi ko" dagdag ni Amber.

"G-Gusto kong makabwai sayo eh. Saka gusto kop ala mag-sorry sayo, kung nasigawan kita nun. I'm sorry" nakayukong sabi ni Theo pero nakakuha siya ng isang malambing na tapik sa mga braso niya.

"Okay lang yun no, kalimutan mo na iyon. Tara tumayo na tayo dito, makigulo rin tayo sa kanila" sagot sa kanya ni Amber at tumayo siya. Natuwa din at nasopresa ang iba niyang mga kasama at kaklase dahil sa taas ng performace level niya.

Hinding-hindi makakalimutan ni Theo ang pangyayaring iyon, lalo na si Amber. At dahil doon…

 _18 years later, present time_

 _*laugh*_ "Mantakin mo, naalala ko pa ito" sabi ng babae habang hawak ang isang photo album na may litrato noong nasa high school pa sila ng asawa niya.

"Mommy talaga, throwback tayo dito?" sagot naman ng lalaki sa kanya habang pinapanood ang mga anak nila na naglalaro.

"Oh bakit? Cute ka naman dito eh at saka ang galing mo kaya umarte. Dahil doon, na love at first sight ako. Ikaw kaya first love ko, daddy" _*wink*_ nakangiting sagot niya at biglang nag-blush ang lalaki.

"M-Mommy naman eh, nakakahiya yang nangyari na iyan sa akin. Sobrang nerbyos ko kaya that time habang nagpe-perform" namumulang sagot ng lalaki.

"Mommy! Daddy! Sigaw ng dalawang bata habang patakbong lumapit sa mga magulang nila na nakaupo sa may garden table.

"Oh bakit? Anong meron tayo diyan?" sagot ng mommy nila.

"Here! This is for you mommy! And this is for you daddy!" sagot ng dalawa sabay abot ng tig-isang bulaklak sa mga magulang nila.

"Aww, how sweet! Here let mommy and daddy give a sweet kiss" sagot naman ng kanilang daddy at binigyan naman nila ng halik sa cheeks ang kanilang mga anak. At bumalik na ulit sa paglalaro ang dalawa.

"Haaay ang kulit ng mga kambal natin no" sabi ng babae.

"Oo nga eh, nagmana sayo" sagot naman ng lalaki.

"Oo ah, mahiyain kasi ang daddy nila eh, kaya sakin sila nagmana" pagbibiro ng babae sa kanya.

"Tanggap ko na yan mommy. Saka wag mo na nga i-open ulit yan. Naalala ko lang yung kaba at hiya ko nun eh, lalo na't ikaw ang kaharap ko non" namumulang sagot ng asawa niya.

Natawa naman ang babae at nilapitan siya nito.

"Hindi ka pa rin nagbabago kahit lumipas na ang maraming taon. Ikaw pa rin yung nakilala ko, at ang pinakamamahal ko ngayon, Theo" sagot ng babae.

"Bakit naman ako magbabag0? Dahil sa pagiging mahiyain ko, na-inlove ka sa akin di ba? Amber" sagot naman ng lalaki.

 _*laugh*_ "Oo na Theo, nainlove ako sayo. Sobra-sobra. Naging totoo ang ending ng play na iyon no" sabi ni Amber.

"Oo nga eh hinsi ko akalain na ikaw ang magiging Juliet ko" sabi ni Theo.

"Lalo naman ako, hindi ko akalain na ikaw ang magiging Romeo ko" _*laugh*_

Pagkagraduate nila sa high school ay nagkasama rin sila sa college. At pagka-graduate nila ng college ay naghanap na agad sila ng trabaho, nag-ipon at napagdesisyunan na magpakasal. Ngayon ay may anak silang fraternal twins, si Kyle at Alex, lalaki at babae. Majority ng physical features ng mukha ay nakuha nila sa daddy nila at ang ugali naman ay sa mommy nila. Magaganda't gwapo ang mga anak nila gaya nila.

Ngayon ay nagsasama na sila, 4 years na silang kasal at kung ano ang turingan nila dati ay ganun pa rin sila hanggang ngayon.

Cute pa rin silang tignan na dalawa _*hehe*_

And they live happily ever after.

 _* end *_


End file.
